A Capella
by Thalia05
Summary: one-shot song fic. Neville plots against Harry so he can have Ginny to himself...Muahaha...


Disclaimer: Not my plot, just my people. Wait, strike that, reverse it.

_Hold on little girl_

_A broken heart can't be that bad_

_Let me be the one to show you, _

_I'm the one that wants to be with you. _

_Deep inside I hope you feel it too. _

_Waiting all my life just to be the next to be with you. _

_Why be alone when we can be together? _

_You can make my life worthwhile. _

_I could make you start to smile. _

Neville ended the last line and slowly closed his journal, all the while staring intently at the happy couple further down the table. She was so beautiful, and innocent, and perfect. The shine of her hair blinded his enraptured heart. He loved her so much, and she knew it, but there she was, flaunting herself with that mudblood trash. It couldn't last. One of these days her fake Prince Charming would get bored and break her heart. Neville would be there to sweep up the pieces. She would be his red-haired goddess. But the waiting was become unbearable. They had already been dating for four months. It couldn't last. He wouldn't let it last. Watching her cuddle and giggle day after day with someone other than him was nauseating. How could she betray him? No, it's not her fault. It couldn't be her fault. It was Harry's fault. Harry stole her from me. If she won't break up with him for me, I'll make him break up with her. The sooner the better. I can't wait much longer. She should be my goddess, not his wench to wave around.

_She's got a way about her_

_don't know what it is_

_but I know that I can't live without her._

_She's got a way of pleasing_

_don't know what it is_

_there doesn't have to be a reason anyway._

_She's got a smile that views me _

_I don't know what it is_

_but I have to laugh when she reveals me._

_She's got a way of talking_

_don't know what it is_

_but it lifts me up when we are walking anywhere._

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down,_

_inspires me without a sound._

_She touches me, I get turned around. _

_She's got a way of showing how I make her feel_

_and I find the strength to keep on going._

_she's got a way about her_

_don't what it is_

_but I know that I can't live without her, anyways._

Neville turned the page and ripped out a clean sheet of paper. He wrote out a hasty message and rose from the table in the Great Hall. They were still cuddling and laughing as if he didn't exist. As if his love wasn't stronger than Harry's. He's just using her. I'll love her. He walked quickly to the Gryffindor dormitories and made his way up the girls side of stairs. At the door he had watched Ginny go through many times he propped the note against the door. I can't wait to see Harry's face when he walks her to her room and says goodnight. He'll look down, notice the note, and jealously accuse her. She'll rush into her room crying and when Harry storms to his own room, I'll be here for her. I'll comfort her, mend her broken heart. She'll see me for what I am. I am made for her.

_I can see you don't even know your_

_falling in to the sheets at night._

_Place my hand flat on my chest,_

_feel the heart beat back tonight._

_I've tried counting sheep and I talked to the shepherd._

_I played with my pillow forever and ever._

_I sit alone and I watch the clock._

_I breath in on the tick and out on the tock._

_I can hear your bare feet on the kitchen floor,_

_I don't have to have these dreams no more,_

_and I found someone just to hold me tight._

_Hold me insomniac all night._

_I dig my head down deep so I can't hear the cars_

_outside on the street and the stars are laughing._

_They get a kick out of my misery._

_I tried everything short of Aristotle,_

_drowning ina whiskey bottle,_

_prayed for the day when my ship comes in._

_When I can sleep the sleep of the just again._

_I can hear your bare feet on the kitchen floor,_

_don't have to have these dreams no more._

_Found someone just to hold me tight_

_Hold me insomniac all night._

_Hold me, keep on holding me_

_Hold me keep on holding me_

_Hold Me _

_Hold Me_

It happened almost exactly as Neville planned. Harry escorted Ginny to her door and after a playful request to enter with her, they kissed goodnight, and then they kissed again, and again, and again. Ginny finally pulled away, mussing his hair and walking backwards through the door. Harry heard the paper crinkle as she stepped on it.

"Hey, what's this?" He unfolded the slightly bent letter and half-read half-murmured the inscription inside.

"_Ginny darling, when can I be with you again? Why won't you stop stringing Potter along and be with me? I know what is in your heart. All my love, N_. Ginny? What is this shit about?" Harry threw the latter at her feet and stared accusingly into her golden eyes. Ginny, frightened and confused raised the letter to her eyes and quickly scanned the neat writing.

"Harry, this has to be some joke. You know I'd never see anyone else. Not when I'm with you."

"I'm not so sure I believe that. You're always passing those looks to Malfoy. How do I know you wouldn't cheat? No one would leave this as a joke. I can't believe you would do this to me you bitch. I told you I loved you and this is how I'm repaid?"

"No! That's not true! How can you say that? Harry I love you too! I would never, no don't walk away! Harry! Harry!" Her shriek tapered off into a whimpering cry as she tried to drag him back to the door. His face was twisted into a gruesome mask of hatred and jealousy. All the teary explanations and painful cries of Ginny slid off him like water on glass.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you._

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_This world is only going to break your heart,_

_with you._

_This world is only going to break your heart,_

_with you._

_What a wicked game to play,_

_to make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do,_

_to let me dream of you._

_What a wicked thing to say,_

_you never felt this way._

_What a wicked thing to do,_

_to make me dream of you._

_And I don't want to fall in love._

_This world is only going to break your heart_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_with you._

_This world is only going to break your heart,_

_with you._

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you._

Harry walked solidly to the picture frame and shook Ginny off his arm. She collapsed onto the floor, begging him to listen to her. Harry looked down on her in disgust and slammed the picture behind him.

Neville slowly closed the book he had been writing in and walked to Ginny's side.

"There, there. It'll be ok. He didn't deserve you anyway. Come sit on the couch and cry it out. I'm here for you." He comfortingly rubbed her back and led her to the overstuffed couch in front of the fire. Ginny managed to choke out a 'Thanks Neville' before dissolving into tears again.

"Shh, it's ok Gin. I'm here for you now." My red-haired goddess.

Thanks for reading! Schools been crazy which is why I haven't kept up on my other stories. Actually, right now I should be writing an English paper, or a Psych paper, or a poetry presentation. oh well! This story is called A Capella because all the songs above, (Wicked Game, She's Got a Way, Insomniac, To Be With You) were on an A Capella cd I have by the C.U. Buffoons. Reviews are always welcome!

Thalia


End file.
